La Boda
by Dodger el perro
Summary: es un gender bender y songfic Kagami se va casar con Misao pero llega Konata a contarle todo lo que vivieron antes de separarse el tenia que ir un viaje y le mando una carta .no soy muy bueno haciendo summary


Lucky star no es mío es de sus creadores, si fuera mío haría un montón de yuri

Este es un gender bender y songfic

Chicos: Konata, Misao, Minami y Hiyori

Chicas: Kagami, Ayano, yutaka, patricia, Tsukasa y Miyuki

Canción: La Boda de Aventura

LA Boda

Misao y Kagami se van a casar ahora están en el altar

Padre: Queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Konata: Yo me opongo

Todos se sorprenden incluyendo a Kagami

Konata: Quien te ama como yo cosita linda ay dios

Si te casas te llevaras mi vida es como un fin de una novela nuestra historia la más bella dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

Misao: Padre prosiga con la boda

Konata: Un momento padre no permita esto es absurdo es un error, ponga pausa a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo, Y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público voy a contar la historia de un gran amor, hace un año que rompimos como locos nos quisimos los dos compartimos un corazón, mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme

Misao: Cállate loco

Konata: Shhh no opine por favor

Hoy no renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo, mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor, un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella, Quien te ama como yo cosita linda ay dios si te casa te llevaras mi vida es como un fin de una novela nuestra historia la más bella dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla, Mi amor por dios recapacita recordemos nuestras vidas cuando niños aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito, hicimos un pacto de palabra (un pacto de palabra) y yo te amo y tú me amas (yo te amo y tú me amas), y aunque venga el fin del mundo no, ni la muerte nos separa, y esas madrugadas que escale por tu ventana tu perrito me ladraba y tu padre levantaba no contaban con mi astucia nunca nunca me agarraban, tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama, como olvidar ese colegio donde estudie tu cuerpo en el baño piso cuatro todos, los días, dos y cuarto no es lo mismo hacer el sexo que te hagan el amor, tu almohada fue testigo de las noches de pasión, tu perdías el control y hasta te excito con mi voz , tus días amargos remedie con una llamada, mi amor no te abandone mi viaje fue muy necesario y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño

Kagami: De que carta hablas Konata nunca me enviaste una carta

Konata: si te envié una carta lo hice cuando nos separamos

Llegan los 2 amigos de Konata

Minami: el hizo una carta para contarte del viaje

Hiyori: pero se la dio a Misao él es un traidor

Misao: Yo la tengo y que no es nada importante

Kagami: M-M-Misao Porque lo hiciste

Misao: Para que ese idiota no interrumpiera la boda para vivir felices

Kagami: No debiste hacerlo Misao ya no me quiero casar contigo

Kagami sale con lágrimas de la boda y Kagami dijo

Kagami: La boda se cancela

Konata y Misao se quedaron solos en la boda

Konata: Quien te ama como yo cosita linda

Konata se pone enfrente de Misao

Konata: y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente de poca cosa y así te atreves a compárate conmigo, quien te da los títulos de una mujer ajena, al cesar lo de cesar, dime quien maldita sea, yo conozco sus defectos, sus más íntimos secretos, te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar, que pasa no dices nada, nunca la harás feliz tu futura esposa llora, lagrimas por mi

Misao se va

Konata ve a Kagami

Konata: Porque lloras porque sabes la verdad ahh la única verdad que tú conoces también que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan pero te querías casar con un amigo que pensaba que no me iba traicionar, yo te vi reír, te vi llorar yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela de nuestra historia a tu protagonista le pagas con este final a mí no mi amor adiós Kagami

Konata se va corriendo triste

Kagami: N-No K-K-Konata p-Por f-favor n-no t-te v-vayas porque t-te a-amo n-no te vayas te amo

Llorando los 2 corazones heridos

Que les pareció les gusto cualquier cosa y perdón la falta de ortografía somos humanos todos nos equivocamos


End file.
